


In Snatches

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He struck at me only to end himself, and all that was his vanity.</p><p>Originally published on ff.net in July 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Snatches

A lovely face, apparent in the spring

 With softened eyes of growing youth and light

But crosser lines of life, will hardship bring

 So guard the precious face while it's in sight

 

But how o'er thoughts of parting did tears flow

 So hard for distraught narcissists to cope

With sad ideas, so why not let souls go?

 A trade, we'll say, for beauty and it's hope

 

But time grows on, corruptions stain and bleed

 A cruel stare contrasts charming outward smiles

And yet, inside the heart's been laid a seed

 Of loathing, for this only thing defiles

 

And as the blade was thrust upon my chest

 His wicked face engulfed the corpse at rest


End file.
